


He'll Never Make a Time Lord

by DavidtheHealer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor's youth, Gallifrey, Gen, Master's youth, Time Lord, young doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheHealer/pseuds/DavidtheHealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you run from Gallifrey?" -Davros<br/>The Doctor is a Hero, but his life is a mystery. We have that need to know the story of a hero, so I have decided to travel back in time or forwards in time  (wibbly-wobbly) to find out where did The Doctor start?<br/>I give you my version of The Doctor's story where it all began...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Never Make a Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters...

The orange sky was black now, both suns were hiding behind the mountains of solace and solitude, nearest stars can now be seen with naked eyes. It all seemed black, but after some attention this black was in fact deep blue with those shining diamonds all around. “Who could see these wanders of the sky? Who could travel from star to star?” –The boy wondered looking up and observing every inch of infinity. He would lie there all night imagining ‘what it would be like to go out there, experience new things, meet new species, new people… Friends…’ He was amazed by the stars, how they were shining in the darkness, they looked like an army of the light fighting against the darkness. The most shining of them all-Sirius, the crowned king, was in the center. Betelgeuse was far away, but he was the most special one, always looking up to Sirius. Comets were falling down looked like the stars were losing their comrades. ' _Even the stars they fall_ ' -Boy was thinking...

The woman saw the boy through the window: “He sneaked out again, Rundrin” – she whispered to her husband, so kids wouldn’t wake up. The building was small, only few rooms, but its purpose was big – to shelter children, who were left alone without mom or dad. These rooms were full of those kinds of children, but there was one different, very different.

“It’s that boy again, he’s outside” –now looking a bit worried  
"Every night he sneaks out, just lies there. I’m afraid he will catch cold someday and then we won’t be able to help him, because we don’t have medicament.” –she added.

“It’s Lord President, it’s his fault. He doesn’t allow bank to finance ordinary people!” – Husband tried to shout.

“Shhh! Children are sleeping… and please don’t blame everything on Rassilon” –Rodeth tried to argue

“Does it matter? Go on, call him, he might fall asleep… again.” –He told his wife, who went outside.

Rodeth knew something was different about this kid. Of course it was, she didn’t even know his name, in fact, no one knew. He wouldn’t say anything and she’s given up asking long time now. She was lost in these thoughts and soon she found herself standing in front of the kid:

“Dear, please. Can you come inside and sleep? I’m afraid you can’t stay outside for long, it’s cold out here!” –She tried to be demanding, but boy’s eyes were so full of different emotions it could be felt, but not be seen in the dark, she couldn’t shout or be rude.

“I’m sorry Mrs.Rodeth… I sneaked out.” –He gave a guilty look. This was enough for her, she smiled and accompanied him to the house.

The night’s dust was touching boy’s cheeks as they walked, He would remember every single detail, every single movement, because he loves it. He cannot express all the emotions, no one listens, no one ever would… ' _Hello Universe_ ’ – Boy thought to himself.  
“You’re welcome with the other boys here” – She tried to break silence. He didn’t answer, maybe he didn’t even listen. “Tomorrow is a big day, you know. We’ll have a group talk, maybe you’ll meet friends.” –she continued. They reached the door after few minutes of walking. Boy’s mind was somewhere else, his mind was traveling from one galaxy to the other.

After opening the door he came back to the dull reality, he was still standing there in this nothingness. No more night’s dust touching his cheeks, just the dust now rushing to his nose making him sneeze. “Look, he caught cold!!” –she tried to shout. “Go to your bed, dear!”  
“Catching cold this easily? You have to be stronger than that, otherwise you won’t last a day in army” –Rundrin looked at him cynically  
‘an army?’ –boy’s mind was clouded with this word. But he doesn’t want to join the army. He would have that argument, but what would be the point? No one understands him, maybe Rodeth could. ‘She is always polite and kind’ –boy was thinking. he was walking towards the bed and remembered ‘Tomorrow is a big day, We’ll have to decide which academy we want.’ –He lay down thinking again-‘Tomorrow I will decide’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, because it's not my first language ( and post your review below, if it's worth continuing let me know...  
> This is my first fanfic btw.


End file.
